The present disclosure relates to an information processing system and a functionality expansion apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an information processing system configured with a portable information processing apparatus such as a laptop computer and with component apparatuses connectable to the processing apparatus proper, as well as to a functionality expansion apparatus for use with the information processing system.
In recent years, portable computer apparatuses such as laptop computers have progressed in performance and multiplied in function. Some computer apparatuses have each been developed with diverse processing portions incorporated in one enclosure. For example, a single computer apparatus may incorporate a mass-storage hard disk drive, a high-performing optical disk drive, and a high-powered graphic processor to attain a level of performance comparable with that of a high-end desktop computer apparatus.
Meanwhile, some other computer apparatuses are each designed not as an apparatus proper incorporating every feasible function but as a laptop computer connectable to peripheral devices dedicated thereto, the peripherals including such devices as the above-mentioned mass-storage hard disk drive. These peripheral devices may be turned into what may be called a docking station. Typically, the docking station may be set up at home, in the office or the like where the computer apparatus is used on a daily basis. When going out, the user of the computer may carry only the apparatus proper around after detaching it from the docking station. In this way, the computer apparatus may constitute a high-end computer when connected with its docking station and may be used as a portable, relatively lightweight laptop when detached therefrom.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-205006 describes typical structures of the docking station connectable to a laptop computer apparatus.